Shadows of the Forgotten
by Artemis in flames
Summary: A vampire wants the destined dead, and there's nothing that they can do about it... but whats new?? The Vamp knows something they don’t this time, but what could it be?? After escaping the claws of screaming girls Matt finds himself in the middle of t
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I do own all my characters.  
  
No one has been reviewing my stuff so I decided to try something new. I hope you like this. Just for your info this is the first winter after season 2!!  
  
A vampire wants Matt dead, and there's nothing that he can do about it. The unknown "person" sends his prized beast to kill the young singer off, but something goes wrong!  
  
P.S I'm a really big Matt fan so Sora and Tai fans beware!!!  
  
P.S.S. I'm using my friends as characters so there will be some weird pairings.  
************************************************************************  
  
Shadows of the Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings Old Friends  
  
A teenager stood next to a fountain in the park as if waiting for something or someone. The dark winds picked up around her making stand against it. ` Where are they,' she thought shifting her weight from foot to foot. She wasn't cold, but the even the fountain next to her showed signs of winter. She looked at herself in the frozen animation of the ice. Her green eyes looked back at her framed by her long gold colored hair. She sighed blinking at her unchanging youth even after the ice darkened with shadows.  
  
" Good evening," she said turning around to greet the shadows like she had done for the past 300 years. Looking at the two made her remember the memories that plagued her for so long.  
  
" Good to see you again Marilyn," said one of them gripping her leather jacket tightly. Her yellow eyes matching the light colored leather.  
  
" Yeah Mare," said the other next to her towering the first by half a head. Her light brown hair blowing in the wild winds.  
  
" So what did you want," asked Marilyn holding the note. A large silver M was written to the front.  
  
"My..... I mean the boss is back."  
  
Stephanie's yellow eyes filled with fright at the name and all the sorrow it brought to her lost soul.  
  
At this Marilyn almost screamed as memories flooded back of the time when HE controlled her. " No," said she firmly not showing any sign of the pain she felt. She knew what was coming next, but stood coolly letting the winds give her a fierce aura. Both shook knowing what this meant for their fallen leader.  
  
" He came to me first there was nothing I could do to stop him," said Steph her eyes cutting thought the darkness by glowing yellow. " He.... He wants you back Mare, and there's nothing we can do to resist him this time."  
  
" Please come back with us," said Rachel bearing a set of white fangs at her.  
  
" We don't want you to get hurt." Her eyes glowed a blood red as she sprang on the blond.  
  
" I think it's you, who should be worried about getting hurt," said Marilyn as she easily stepping aside letting her friend hit headfirst into the fountain. With a deafening thud she lay motionless.  
  
" You've gotten stronger," said Steph covered in thick fur. " You haven't even changed yet."  
  
"I don't need to change against the weak," she growled. Steph outraged charged at her ending in the same fate as the other.  
  
" Looks like someone's gotten stupider," she said regretting the words as they came. ` It's not their fault,' she thought sadly. ` Damn you Myotismon.'  
  
With that she left the fountain being careful of any sign of anyone. Unknowing that a dark figured that followed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
I hope you liked the beginning. Matt and the others will come in the next chapter so don't worry. Please! Please! Please! Please! Review and tell me what you think! Even flame me if you must! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!!  
  
I'm soooo sorry about all the misspelled words in the first chapter. I will try to use spell check from now on.  
  
Just to let everyone know I'm going to use American names, because it really confuses me (sobs)!! Ages will also go as followed : Cody 13, Season 2 people 15, Season1 people 16, Joe and Izzy 17. Oh!!! I almost forgot !!! Jun is still in " love" with Matt.  
Chapter 2 : Remembering the Forgotten  
  
" When I turn I turn around I see what's behind me," sang Matt Ishida as the lights went on. He looked into the audience for his inspiration for this song. "When I turn back around I can see what's in front. Your always there but you never care, cause I'm not who you want." He sang looking straight at his red hared girlfriend knowing that this was exactly how she felt, but he pushed he feelings away knowing that there was nothing he could do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After the show Matt smiled at the fact that outside his door there was a small mob gathered. Their chants of " WE LOVE YOU MATT" could be heard even though his dressing room door.  
  
' The whole thing is probably lead by Jun,' he thought rolling his eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry Matt there's no way out until backup comes," said his manger. "Matt," he asked questionably waving a hand in front of the expressionless blonde's face.  
  
" Whatever ," he said smacking his hand away, too lost in his own thoughts to care what he had to say. His manger sighed at the young singers lack of interest.  
  
'What am I going to do with you,' he thought, but his thoughts were short lived when the door bust open. A bush of coffee colored hair was being attacked by two guards.  
  
" MATT ! TELL THEM I'M NOT A TEENY BOPPER," said Tai being pulled out of the room by the guards.  
  
" Sorry Matt," said one of them.  
  
" They get weirder all the time," whispered the other.  
  
" MATT!!!!!," whined Tai.  
  
By this time Matt was almost rolling on the ground at the guard's remark." Let him go guys," said Matt going into anther fit of laughter as the guards dropped Tai with a loud thud.  
  
" That's not funny Matt," whined Tai brushing his clothes off.  
  
" Yes, it is," said Matt.  
  
" Fine I won't tell you what's going on the outside," said Tai knowing that this would get Matt's interest. Matt looked at his manger letting him know to get lost. He happily completed this task getting tried of being a baby- sitter.  
  
" What news do you have for me," asked Matt getting serious. He gestured for Tai to sit on the couch next to him.  
  
" You know that new teen dance club that just opened," said Tai sitting the excitement in his voice building.  
  
" Yeah," said Matt. Thinking about how rude they had been when he tried to get tickets.  
  
" Well, guess who got everyone tickets!?"  
  
" Who," asked Matt.  
  
" Jun !!," exclaimed Tai.  
  
" What's the catch," said Matt knowing from his past that there was always a catch. His thought to the time when Jun almost tried to undress him on a train ride home. Every once in awhilie he would still have nighmares about it.  
  
"*mumble* mumble ," said Tai breaking eye contact and looking at the ground like it was the girl of his dreams.  
  
" Tai ," said Matt in a tone that let him know that he should tell him or be faced with a black eye.  
  
" You have to meet her in the park alone to have a romantic dinner that will win you over to be forever hers' ," said Tai in a high pitched voice as he jumped out of his seat and danced around the room in a girl-in-love fashion.  
  
" Great ," said Matt rolling his eyes and flopping back.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
She ran wanting to get as far away from her current location as possible. She really didn't want to be round as her " friends" got up. ' What am I going to do ,' she thought knowing that Myostimon had gotten a hold on some kind of new power to take over her friends so soon. It seemed like she had just killed him for the first time.  
  
' He won't wait forever ,' said a voice for within making her lose her train of thought. ' You know he'll come after you. He never takes no for an answer.' Knowing the truth behind the words made a chill go up her spine.  
  
' You need to go get out of here and find "them",' said the voice again.  
  
' Why so he can find them five minutes before I do and slaughter them in front of us,' she thought back. ' You do remember that! You know he still has a little control over you. I know how you hate him, and that's why you need me.'  
  
The voice was silent in her head letting the true words sink in. ' That really hurt,' it said. ' Sometimes I wonder why I summoned you.'  
  
' Cause I'm numb, I get the job done, I look like your clone, and oh yeah...I'm a dragon ,' she said her thoughts smiling. ' And you know you love me. Oh and by the way their all here.'  
  
' That maybe true but how are you going to get out of this one ,' it said it's sweet female voice in a mocking tone. ' If I was you I'd run tell them and get away.'  
  
' No ,' she thought her thoughts turning bitter. ' I've been running for too long'  
  
"Hello," said a bone chilling voice from behind her. She jumped then stopping under a street light that hid the shadows from her. ' Stupid ! How could I have been so careless to let him catch you off guard ," she thought to herself. She began to run again, but before she had even reached the dark she felt him there.  
  
' You can't escape me .... Again,' he said his thoughts echoing inside her head like he was right next to her gently whispering in her ear. She feel his dark presence coming closer... closer. She hesitated not knowing exactly where his was, and she was NOT about ready to walk into a death trap. " You know I'll just find you again," he said. She knew better than his bluff. He was weak she could feel it, and besides she was stronger now, faster, and braver. This thought gave her the courage to " speak " back.  
  
' You won't find me until I want to be found,' she thought concentrating them into soundless waves, and sending them into the shadows with completely fake confidence. She felt him hesitate then. ' He had underestimated you,' said the voice in her head. This gave her hope against her fear.  
  
' I see someone's gotten stronger,' he " spoke" again breaking her hope. ' Eric must have been a fool to give you his strength.' She could feel he smiling at the wound he had just opened. He was hoping that it would anger her enough to force her to change knowing how it pained her so to do so.  
  
She clenched her fists then holding the anger back. ' How dare he call him a fool,' she thought the anger building into rage.  
  
' He's distracting you,' said the voice. She felt it then, there something in the dark with him.  
  
' Stephanie and Rachel are circling with him! Change fly away so you can live to tell them!!!,' it said loud and clear. Knowing that " the voice " had almost never been wrong about these things she let the anger take her fueling her transformation.  
  
She felt a gust of hot air pick up around her forever cold body making her feel slightly warmer. Her white body felt like it was going to explode with pressure; the worst of it was building in her head. She wanted to scream, but knowing that it would be over didn't. She hear them gasp at her. Myostimon's was the loudest in her head overly surprised at her change. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Then it was just her back. Then it was over. She had no clue if she had the right one. She looked at her arm then only to see in covered in a black scale-like armor. She pictured in her mind what she knew she looked liked. Her face was now a ghostly white that almost matched the color of long dagger-like fangs that longed for the blood of her enemies. Besides that deadly feature her face was unchanged, but so little else remained of her human self. Her already tall, and her broad frame was made to look five times bigger with a pair of leathery, black bat-like wings. She knew that they were so much better than any bats. They were now in a gentle arc that made them ready of a quick get away. A long bladed tail also formed barely visible over her wings giving her the appearance of some demon.  
  
She could sense them with her mind now and see them clearly. All were gawking in awe at her new form. Myostimon was still motionless as the other two started to circle her again.  
  
She stood still in the pale light only to let her new " limb" swished back and forth a cat-like motion to let the light catch the deadly curved blade at the end.  
  
' Nice,' said Rachel smirking in such a way to let her fangs show. " Can we kill her now ?"  
  
" It's not her," He paused. "At least not completely," She could tell that he was confused by his state of mind. " But still a dragon would be a nice thing to have." Rachel smiled at that know that the promise of a fight could still be for filled. " Unless she comes along willingly." His voice had a bit of hope that she would come, but he knew there was no way.  
  
She hated how he talked about her like she was some toy that he wanted giving her response all the more power. "Over my dead body," she said coldly letting her eyes glow a venomous green. Her lips curled up in a growl allowing her long fangs to come forth.  
  
" So be it," he said turning away from all of them. " Be gentle Blade, Fang we need her alive, but don't let her go." With that he disappeared into a puff of black smoke. " Or it will be your heads." His voice echo even after the smoke had cleared.  
  
They stood there for a long time motionless until Stephanie spoke.  
  
" Let's have some fun ," said Steph cracking her knuckles as she began to circle again.  
  
" Would you like to have the honors," said Rachel bowing to let Steph know that she could launch the first attack.  
  
" Thanks," said Steph bowing back her deep yellow eyes settled on her target. Fur now covered her now canine-like face. She didn't look close to herself she looked much too wolf like to be human.  
  
Rachel was no better. Even in the light of the streetlight she still stood under she could see a set of white fangs equal to her own. Other than that she looked almost unchanged, but Marilyn knew better.  
  
' This can't be good,' she thought to herself. ' This really can't be good.'  
  
' Don't worry about it,' said the voice in her head. ' You can take both of them on.'  
  
' Did you ever fight them,' she asked her inner voice.  
  
' Duh ! When I died remember,' said the voice still calm. ' But I was just a Saber tooth. You're a dragon,'  
  
' You put too much faith in me,' she said back thinking of a plan.  
  
She started to sway back and forth in an almost dance like motion. " Care to dance," she said letting it drip with fake confidence. " Or are you guys all talk and no action." She could see their eyes glow bright colors in the night. " Opps....," she said stopping. " Did I offend you." They both took a step forward ready to take her on. "Wait," she said casually putting an arm behind her head as if she was going to say something innocent , but in the pause she really grabbed the long staff that was in it's shorter compact version strapped to her back beneath her wings.  
  
" Well," said Rachel any fear of speaking out gone. " Any last wishes ?"  
  
" Yeah," said Marilyn. " Say hi to Myostismon for me."  
  
With that she brought her weapon in front of her beside her fear she had been itching for a good fight. They pounced both coming down on her with broad swords. She fraught them off easily knocking them over. They got up but not before her long wings shot her up into the stars.  
  
" I'll get her," said Rachel spreading her wings similar to the dragons.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been working on this, but we just had finales, Hits head against wall and band trips haven't been helping, so I'm sorry. Oh!!! I ALMOST FORGOT !!!! PLEASE.. PLEASE ..PLEASES tell me what you think of this one.  
  
-Mare- 


	3. Chapter 3

In light of recent reviews I feel that I shall continue with the story. This is going to jump around a bit but all well. Please tell me what you think. cause like I said that's the only way I know that you like it ..or not.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*  
  
" Yeah ," said Marilyn. " Say hi to Myostismon for me."  
  
With that she brought her weapon in front of her beside her fear she had been itching for a good fight. They pounced both coming down on her with broad swords. She fraught them off easily knocking them over. They got up but not before her long wings shot her up into the stars.  
  
" I'll get her," said Rachel spreading her wings similar to the dragons.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
' Where is she ," thought Matt as he stood next to the frozen fountain. A smile creaked his cool face as he thought of how he got away from " the Jun Mob" or should he say how Tai dressed as Matt got away. He would never get the imprint of Tai's face as his clothes were ripped away by a bunch of screaming teenage girls out of his mind. ' He'll never live it down,' he thought looking up at the quarter moon that shone behind the stars.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Her wings burned as she fraught for every foot knowing that Rachel would soon be right behind her.  
  
' Why fight it Mare,' said Rachel. ' It could be like old times. He said he would help bring Eric back.'  
  
' Your no longer fit to say his name,' screamed the voice in her head.  
  
' So you are in there,' said Rachel.  
  
' Thank you Mare,' said Mare to herself as she flew on with Rachel in view. Her form buzzed by cutting her off by smacking into Marilyn's wing. Being a wingless vampire had it advantages. Thought her next passed didn't prove to be as fruitful as Marilyn smacked her with the blunt end of her tail.  
  
' Dare you to try that again,' said Rachel turning back to slow her down.  
  
' Ok,' she said this time position herself so Rachel run straight into the tip of her clawed wing. She wavered a few stories and shot back coming up under her.  
  
" Rrrrrrooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," screamed Marilynn as Rachel cut into her under belly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
" What the," said Matt picking his foot out of something warm. Thinking the worst he began to scrape his foot on the ground like a bull about ready to charge, but he stopped seeing that it was a dark sticky liquid. 'That's not what I think it is,' he thought grabbing some snow and rubbing it against his shoe. ' Please let me be wrong,' he thought taking it into the nearest streetlight.  
  
"rrrroooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr," screamed thought the night sky as Matt dropped the crimson red snow.  
  
He felt his face drain of all color as he ran back to the fountain only to see a large pool of crimson liquid dripping from it. He moved in closer to only to see two large dents in the smooth ice. ' What the hell,' he thought yet again as he heard a brush move on the other side to the fountain.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_  
  
' See I told yea. You just can't win Mare,' smiled Rachel as she hovered in front of her wiggling her finger back and forth.  
  
' We'll see,' said Marilyn taking her hand away from a large wound from her abdomen. ' You know she maybe a part of me but there's a little difference in fighting ability.'  
  
She charged the vampire wrapping her wings around herself to prevent escape.  
  
' Not so fast,' said Rachel bursting out of her grip. She was no where in sight.  
  
' Shit,' said Marilyn as she felt her wings tear. Rachel was no where to be found and that was a bad thing. 'Where am I,' she thought as she looked at the city below. ' The park,' she thought as she saw the fountain.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Matt hugged the fountain as he watched a figure thought the ice. If it was possible his stomach dropped even more at the sight to the canine resemblance of the person that walked out of the bushes. ' Werewolf,' he asked questioning himself as he saw it grab the bow and arrows on its back. It quickly strung the arrow and stood motionless as if waiting for something in the sky.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
' Come out come out wherever you are," said Marilyn looking for her vamp- ish friend  
  
' Stop screwing around,' said "the voice".  
  
' Oh shut up,' though Marilyn.  
  
' I'm right HERE,' said Rachel grabbing Marilyn from behind. Twisting her it a different direction she waited letting Marilyn struggle until she finally went limp.  
  
' Hey Rachel,' she asked in a friendly tone.  
  
' What,' replied Rachel.  
  
' How come you don't think about my tail BLADE.' She said ramming the sharp end into Rachel back. Unwilling to let go she dug deeper into her back.  
  
"Steph's got a present for you," whispered Rachel. Marilyn looked wildly trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Matt looked up trying to figure out what was going on. The dog person hadn't moved and there was nothing in the sky that he could see. He looked on as it took aim at nothing and let an arrow fly.  
  
*_*_*_*_  
  
She felt the arrows penetrate her thigh and stomach as searing pain shot though her whole body.  
  
' I'll tell her you liked her gift,' whispered Rachel as she felt Marilyn breathing became heavy and laborious. ' Hope you like the poison,' her voice smiled in her ear. ' Not even a dragon can escape it.'  
  
' We'll see,' said Marilyn racking her tail blade across Rachel's back. Her grip loosened enough for her to break free. She changed the position so Rachel was in front of her.  
  
' You bitch,' said Rachel struggling to get away.  
  
' Sleep my dear friend,' she whispered sweetly her torn wings wrapping around the two of them. ' Sleep so that you can live for me to free you.' She could feel Rachel form becomes limp in her arms as she descended to a few hundred feet above the fountain. She let Rachel fall a few feet from where Stephanie was. Her vampire body being able to withstand the fall no humans could.  
  
' If you don't come with us he'll kill us all,' said Stephanie letting another arrow fly. This time hitting her already injured abdomen.  
  
Her form never shivered or moved even as she felt the poison burn her skin.  
  
' He needs you too badly to kill you,' she replied. ' You could probably kill him right now.'  
  
' Grrrrrr.Your freedom will be spared only because you spared my friends life,' said Stephanie pulling down her bow. ' That is if you survive that poison.' She quickly ran over to her fallen comrade and the two went up in dark purple smoke.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Matt wiped his eyes just to make sure he knew what he had just seen and what he was now seeing. The winged figure stood torn wings fully extended with two arrows sticking out of her body. At least he thought it was a her. Time stood still as she just hovered. The she turned her head to the stars as if waiting for something. Her form fell then like someone had cut the wires that held her there in the first place.  
  
" Oh my God," said Matt as he saw the hard impact of her body as it hit frozen ground. A snow cloud was kicked up around her. He waiting wanting to see if she would get up. He could see her unmoving form against the shadows. The arrows clearly seen unmoving. He ran up to her not caring what she would do. He checked her pulse and his heart sank, as he felt nothing. ' Oh come on,' he said keeping his hand there. As if he heard her plea he felt weak movement against his fingers. ' What I'm I going to do,' thought Matt. His mind quickly went to destined rescue mode. He picked her up carefully with a few groans of protest on her part.  
  
*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Sorry to cut this short but Vertias is on!eeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	4. Chapter 4

What do you guys think so far? I know that last chapter sucked, but I've been having problems getting to my account. I promise to try to make this chapter a bit more reader friendly. Oh! I almost forgot what would you think about me putting song lyrics in? Personally I think it would help set the mood, and I was thinking about something from Trust Co., Taproot, or something to that extent. * WARNING* I HATE POP. Bashing people who like it is fun. Whhheeee! So if you have an idea please feel free to help me out.  
  
*_*Kind of a side note *_* Tk has moved back in with Matt and his Dad for at least awhile, but it doesn't matter this chapter anyway.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" Don't be mad," whispered the now human body Matt was holding. He personally thanked god for the fact that almost everyone in the apartment building was over the age of 65.  
  
" What," said Matt tilting her head up so he could hear her better.  
  
" Don't be mad," she whispered again. Her emerald green eyes streaked with red staring back at him.  
  
" Why would I be mad at you," he said giving her a clueless look.  
  
" I'm not talking about me," she said her eyes focusing on the elevator light. Her eyes streaked completely red with pain as she passed out.  
  
Matt looked completely confused (A/N: you know the look), but his thoughts were cut short by the elevator door opening. He stuck his head out to make sure no one was there. When he felt it was safe he moved his way down the hall.  
  
His door was a lot harder to open with the bundle he now carried, but the door proved to be no match for Matt 's determination to get the person into the warmth of the apartment. Not to mention himself the fact that he himself was freezing.  
  
' The arrows are tipped with poison,' thought Matt. Well, at least he thought they were poison tipped now that he heard a voice in his head speak up, but how would he know. "I'm not going crazy. I'm not going crazy," he repeated to himself as he finally got the door open. Putting her on the couch he when to get a bottle of water  
  
' Dude! your not going crazy, but read my thoughts these arrows are tipped with poi.son. That means lights out for the dragon girl if you don't pull them out NOW,' it said. Matt dropped the bottle he was now holding. First of all some strange person was invading his thoughts. Second, blood had always made Matt a bit squeamish even if he did his best to hide it.  
  
' I don't care if you don't like blood, but I can't heal with it poison invading my body.....Fine You know what I'll do it myself,' it said. He looked over at the girl on the couch. She was there unmoving from the position where he left her. She stirred slightly. Her eyes opened to reveal deep glowing red eyes that cut thought the darkness room.  
  
"Ochie," she said sitting up and looking at Matt. " You know you're a real chicken," she grunted to herself as she took hold of the arrow in her stomach. She gave one swift tug and the arrow released itself from her flesh.  
  
" Oh..." she said in pain. Her eyes of bright red momentarily gave off light. " Damn that smarts," she said holding her hand over the wound. " Are you going to just sit there staring at me."  
  
His sideways cocked head seemed to take minutes to let him speak. " How can you even do that."  
  
"Because I'm not alone," she said pulling the other arrow out. No blood poured from the wounds where it should have poured. In fact the tip was covered deep in crimson. a little too deep. " Oh and when I come to you pulled them out Ok,? " she said once again covering the wound with her hand.  
  
" Urrr. Right," he said as she handed him the arrows.  
  
" Thanks," she said lying back down.  
  
" Sure," said Matt reaching for the telephone. He went on the bathroom to make sure that she couldn't hear him.  
  
" Joe," he asked hopefully.  
  
" Yeah," said Joe on the other side. Dance music played in the back round.  
  
" Where are you," asked Matt straining to hear Joe.  
  
" That's what we were wondering," said Joe.  
  
" I had to.. uh come home early. Something came up," said Matt  
  
" Is everything alright," screamed Joe as a fast paced song came on.  
  
" Well, I was kind of wondering if you could come by," said Matt going back out to look at the fallen.  
  
" Why," simply asked Joe.  
  
" Uhh," stalled Matt. " I found a large bird, and I think it broke its wing."  
  
" Did you call the veterinarian," he asked.  
  
" Yeah," lied Matt. " But no one was there."  
  
" Well, what kind of bird is it," asked Joe.  
  
Matt went over to the couch and did his best to describe her.  
  
" It has kind of a gold-ish brown colored feathers with tips of bright red. Whatever it is it's a big one," he said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few," said Joe hanging up.  
  
" Well, I hope I'm doing the right thing," said Matt falling into a nearby armchair.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
" How dare you ignore my orders," said Myotismon's icy voice as he looked on at his breaten warriors. " Most leaders would have their team killed."  
  
" All I asked is for a Dragon to be added to my incapable team of warriors," he knocked a pile of books off one of the libraries many tables.  
  
" It was impossible to detain the Dragon, but Blade did come away with some powerful memories," said Fang bowing her head.  
  
" And," asked Myostismon.  
  
" We found our girl of a two faced reality," she said raising her head enough so her eyes could be seen.  
  
" Are you sure," he said his anger changing to question. He quickly grabbed one of the books from the floor. It's black leather cover made it look priceless as it was to all who knew how to use it,  
  
" Her memories match what little we have of the prophecy," said Fang standing completely ridged.  
  
He looked down into the book as he read aloud what was on the ancient pages. ( A/N Please be nice to my prophecy)  
  
To live in worlds so torn apart, Their planetary ends just the start, Their destinies true fate unknown.. to their heart.  
  
Over come by pain, Suffering clouding her view, She comes to you to save what is left of you, If that's even true, Her two-faced reality to much for her to take, Having relation to Tiger and Snake, Her shadowy past unknown to all whom looks on, How long will she last? Who knows? Now move on, Or take what darkness has to offer  
  
(section ripped out)  
  
All written elements to come to life, If darkness doesn't attack its fate, Cooperate to save the cause, The truth is written within,  
  
But who are they who are known to be spoken about on forked tongues? With fanged gums? It's unknown and that's the point.  
  
(Section burned out)  
  
Their elemental abilities hidden from what they save, True forms unknown to heaven sent, Potential dangers to them all so true, Even if she's here to save all eleven .. once again.  
  
" The other half has to be Marilyn," said Myotismon. His eyes burning of fiery hate. " And that half won't live to try to destory what I have rebuilt."  
  
He quickly whispered to one of the hooded librarians.  
  
" What's the plan, master," asked Stephanie.  
  
" I'm going to summon something of great value," he said a grin creeping across his pale face.  
  
" Eric, is of great value, but are you sure you can handle him," said Fang still unmoving.  
  
" I'm almost offended by that comment. If you were any other you would be dead right now,"' He said in a monotone. " For now I need you."  
  
*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*  
  
I know I know crappy chapter right? Or should I say verdad? Still I wanna know what you think about everything!!!! I really don't know what I want to happen next so please people help me out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm going to do my best to not mess up this chapter. I fixed stuff in some of the other chapters but it was nothing major so don't worry about it. Hope you like this one. Wheeeeeeee.!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" What's going on Matt," said Joe as he walked into the apartment. His eyes squinted behind his large glasses. " You look you've just seen a ghost."  
  
"I might have well have," he said stopping him at the door to take his coat.  
  
" So where is he," said Joe looking on the kitchen table. " You didn't put it in your room."  
  
" No ," said Matt. " She's on the coach."  
  
" How do you know it's a .," stuttered Joe as he saw what was really on the coach. He slowly backed away from her trying to be silent so not to wake her. He kept backing away until he fell over a poorly place coffee table. After regaining his ability to make vocal sound he grasped as she moved slightly in response to the thuds. Matt quickly helped Joe up and motioned for him to come outside in the hall since it was obvious nothing would be said in her presence.  
  
" What.What is that," said Joe remembering the wing like limbs sticking out her body, but they couldn't be wings it didn't make any sense it his logical mind.  
  
"I don't know," said Matt looking at the door. " But I just couldn't leave her there wounded, in pain. I mean what would you have done." He though about this for a moment and deiced to revoke the statement. " Nevermind."  
  
" Matt this is a human we are talking about ..At least I think it is," said Joe getting a rush of courage, and putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. " And I'll do anything I can do to help ok."  
  
" Thanks," said Matt opening the door.  
  
" But you could have told me what was going on," said Joe.  
  
" And ruin the look on your face," smiled Matt. " Never."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" What is going on," said Rachel breaking into the dimly lit room where Myostimon was gather ingredients from various shelves. " Master I mean no disrespect, but trying to bring someone back from the dead is nearly impossible. Even with this key that I was almost killed over." She lied a key of dark silver on the table.  
  
" Do you underestimate my power," he asked never breaking his train of thought. He carefully brushed away the dust on a vile. " Maybe if you hadn't done the same thing to the dragon I wouldn't have to be doing this."  
  
" Master, I am sorry, but I really don't think this is a good..."  
  
" That's right I'm your master and I don't care what you think, but to ease your mind Eric never really died," he said cutting her off. " The Tigress just set his soul free, so I all I have to do is bring it back." She gave him a look of total disgust and stormed away in shock leaving him to his thoughts. ' If only he was stronger he wouldn't have to fight to keep control of them.'  
  
*_*_*  
  
" Matt, there's nothing I can do," said Joe after he had looked her over. " Her wounds look like their healing by themselves anyway."  
  
" But there was some kind of poison on these arrows," he said handing them to Joe. " And she feels ice cold. That can't be healthy."  
  
He gave them one look and shook his head. " There's still nothing I can do and I don't think the hospital would enjoy a visit from a freak of nature."  
  
" She's anything but a freak," said Matt looking at her once again. He began scratching his chest in a vicious pace.  
  
" Wait, you didn't just say what I thought you just said in that kind of tone," said Joe looking at Matt's dreamy stare. " If I wasn't mistaken I think you really like her."  
  
" No, I just feel the over-barring need to protect her."  
  
" I feel so loved," she said her voice hissing with pain as she tried to sit up making them both jump. " But might I ask what is going on"  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
" Master, I beg of you to stop," said one of his servants that was now tied to wall. A fire burned under a large calderun as a dark liquid boiled and hissed in the heat. As if he had heard nothing he begain pouring more of this and that into the mixture.  
  
" Would you stop his whining ," muttered Myostimon.  
  
" Please..," was his last word as his moth was tape shut by another one of the hooded figures.  
  
"That's better," said Myostimon as he was reading from an ironclad book what was needed to complete the task.  
  
" Eric of the Forest Rage, raise from where I left you and see with newborn eyes," he said watching the fogy surface become more clear as he dropped the key into the mixture.  
  
"Now put him in," he said motioning to the cauldron that had stopped hissing. The clear surface was calm as if waiting for the servant.  
  
" Mumble, mumble, mumble, mumble," said the servant as it was heaved into the liquid with a splash. His body was completely engulfed in the liquid but it did nothing.  
  
Myostimon stood wondering if he had done something wrong. He consulted the book that he could easily see even though the light of the fire was no longer there. In fact the stone room was completely dark.  
  
" Get it off of me," screamed one of the servants to his right.  
  
"Everyone out," said Myostimon not wanting anymore of the few servants that he had to be injured. He tried to light torches with his mind. They lit but he knew that they were not under his power.' Was he losing his touch,' he thought.  
  
" Where am I," demanded a hissy voice that bounced off the walls.  
  
" Your back where you should be," said Myostimon looking for the voice.  
  
" Where is that," questioned the voice.  
  
"With the person who will help you destroy the one that sent you away,"said Mystimon hopping he would take the bait.  
  
"You know where the tigress dwells," asked a lean youth that appeared suddenly in front of Myostimon.  
  
" Of course why else would I have freed you," he lied.  
  
"To abuse the abused," he said. His dark colored hair gleamed red in the firelight.  
  
" Why such sorrow," said Myostimon. " You're free to take the proper revenge on the soul that wronged you."  
  
" If you only knew," he said his brick colored eyes turning darker.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
"No," she whispered to herself. " Noooooooo," she screamed head tilting back. He eyes flashed from green to red as she started to breathe heavily. There was no way that they could have freed him she had the only way to bring they needed around her neck.. Her arm flew up to her neck where she grabbed air. ' Damn,' she swore to herself.  
  
" Whoa.. What's going on," said Matt holding his hands up to try to calm her.  
  
She slowly lifted her head. "No life will ever be safe if it is not stopped," her voice became more haunted as she spoke. She lifted her head up to let her unblinking blood red eyes cut though the room.  
  
" What are you talking about," said Joe looking confused.  
  
" Something evil has just been released," she said. Her eye color slowly went back to a deep green. She blinked one then again each time seeming to snap out of something. She looked around the room confused about what had just gone on. One minute she was in complete control and then..  
  
" What just happened," she said looking top Matt who began scratching again.  
  
" You tell us," said Joe. " You're the one who was just freaking me and Matt out."  
  
But the girl had failed to hear Joe. Her attention was now drawn to the area Matt was scratching.  
  
"Hello," said Joe said as he watched their eyes lock.  
  
" Do have any idea how long my soul has been searching for you," she whispered he eyes turning red again. " Now that I've seen you I feel like I'm dreaming."  
  
" What are you talking about," said Matt looking a bit confused.  
  
" Do you really wanna know," she said. She tried to get up but stopped after putting weight on her injured leg. Wincing she slouched back down into the couch her wings making the thud even louder.  
  
Matt started to approach her carefully. " Yes, I really would like to know," he said. His voice was almost daring her. " Why do I feel like I've known you forever ?"  
  
She looked at him with stone cold eyes. " Do you really need me to tell you what you are, because it would be of no shock to you. Truthfully."  
  
" Matt," said Joe in a forceful tone that was so unlike Joe. " Don't trust her. I getting some weird evil monster vibes from her."  
  
" Matt, is it," she said in a mocking tone. " Well, lets see what is ailing you so close to your heart."  
  
He slowly began to unbutton the black shirt.  
  
" Come here," she said motioning for him to sit next to her on the couch .She folded her wings in an orderly way so that they could no longer see them. Matt's skeptical look made her roll her eyes. " Look you saved me by pulling those arrows out. I know I look like something you see in your nightmares, but I'm not going to hurt you. I know you don't want to believe this, but you have to." She looked at both of them and stared again.  
  
" What about that dog person by the fountain," asked Matt taking a step in her direction. " How do I know that wasn't the good guy."  
  
" I'm not going to lie to someone who wants to know so badly," she mocked. " That was a werewolf by the name of Fang sent to take me back to Myostimon."  
  
Both of the destined look dumbfounded.  
  
" You know who Myostimon is don't you, Matt."  
  
" We need to call everyone," said Matt stepping toward the phone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
I thought that this was the perfectly dramatic way to end this chapter. What do you think? Oh! Just to let you all know there is no digimon in here. I think it would just take away from what I'm trying to hint at..*HINT* *HINT* Hoped you liked it.  
  
~Mare~ 


	6. Chapter 6

I feel so loved * tears * I was really thinking about abandoning this story cause it wasn't getting the reviews I saw many people getting, but now after comparing it to my Harry Potter fiction (which has ZERO reviews) I know that someone must casually glance over this. So here it is my sixth chapter.  
  
Mare  
  
P.s I know my grammar needs work.. Me so sorry (J/J Thank you for being honest!!)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" What are you talking about man! You're free again!!!! ," said Myostimon angrily raising in his voice.  
  
" Why celebrate freedom? None of us are really free," he said grabbing an outfit of dusty leather and steel.  
  
" What are you talking about," he said a look of confusion on his face. ' Was this really the blood thirsty beast that Blade had told him about?'  
  
" I was completely tricked by that clever vixen of a Tigress," he said throwing a shirt over his slightly muscular body  
  
" That's why I brought you here so you could get a proper revenge on the wench," said Myostimon. 'Where was the passionate killer she had talked about?'  
  
"She's dead. What more can I do? ," he asked lacing his large leather boots. " I could run around her grave canting about how much I hate her, but I don't anymore."  
  
" Is she really dead," asked Myostimon. " One of my warriors picked up the key that brought you back off of a rather large dragoness."  
  
" What would a dragoness be doing with . posession," said Eric looking up. " She couldn't have possessed a dragon. What could she have offered it? "  
  
" Two words. power hungry," said Myostimon. ' So that's what's wrong with him?'  
  
" Well, I knew that but surly it wouldn't be stupid enough to let chain fall around its neck. I 've known a few dragon in my life time none of them were that stupid."  
  
" Did you ever find one that was basically broken," said Myostimon his voice getting quite.  
  
" What do you mean," he questioned leaning closer.  
  
" It became harder and harder for me to control stronger and stronger soldiers with their free will. So a few years ago I destroyed everything to do with a promising young tigress that with all things considered was the best solider in the army I was forming. But her... um attitude kept her from being any use to me, so I took her to an old witch who said she could break her."  
  
" She didn't."  
  
" No, she just erased any memory of herself before then. In doing that she unlocked her potential dragon side and turned her to stone. I'd never seen such an animal, and I am an animal," he smiled as he spoke. " I loved watching every second of it."  
  
" So what happened."  
  
" She escaped but not before telling everyone that she would be back for them." Myostimon swallowed deeply. " And that there would be a silver stake for her favorite Vampire."  
  
" You're not afraid of her are you."  
  
" Why do I have any reason to be afraid of some Dragon," he said with a fake confidence.  
  
" Your left eye twitched," said Eric smelling.  
  
" It most certainly did not."  
  
" Don't worry we have bigger things to worry about," he said getting up and looking at the black book that still sat where Myostimon left it. " Has she found the eleven."  
  
" Not that I know of," he said not liking the tone of the young man's voice.  
  
" Well, then we better get going." Eric face contorted into an evil looking smile as he looked at the servant that walked into the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" Do what you want, but I have to get out of here," said the dragon as she tried to get off the couch again only to stubble into Matt's arms making him drop the phone.  
  
" How are you going to go anywhere," said Joe getting his cell phone out and dialing quickly. " You can't even get up.  
  
" What's the rush anyhow," whispered Matt as water colored eyes meet hers'. " You just got here."  
  
" I'm putting you in danger," she whispered. Her eyes began to glow a deep red again. " Get out of my head," she said pushing away from Matt as she covered her ears. " What more do you want from me?"  
  
" What are you talking about," said Matt going down on his knees next to where she had done the same.  
  
" You know what I want," she said her voice changing to a slightly different tone. " We have to kill him before he finds out. Before Eric or anyone else finds him."  
  
" WHAT!," she said her eyes turning from green to red.  
  
" I'll make you and there will be nothing you can do about it," she said her eyes glowing crimson as she got up and quickly grabbed an arrow that was sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"Sorry Matt but I have to kill you now," she said her voice now completely different.  
  
" What are you talking about," said Matt getting to his feet and easily taking the arrow out of her hands as she blacked out.  
  
' That made no sense,' he thought as he put her on the couch and moved away all sharp items. ' Maybe bringing her in the house wasn't the best idea. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" We have to split up," said Eric standing in the middle of the park looking in all directions to were the Dragon could have gone, but besides the large hole crawling with her scent there was no trial.  
  
Or was there.....  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" Their coming," she said sitting straight up her eyes glowing green. Remembering where she was she immediately scoped out the area, but there was no one there. The small apartment gave off a dead silence that only allowed her breathing to cut through it. She could feel him coming his fiery soul so close made her think of the time when she...Stupid memories with a lost past dealing with someone else made shivers go down her back.  
  
' We're coming,' she heard in her head the voice that made her other soul turn inside out.  
  
' No I'm coming for you,' she spit back. There was no way that they could find them even if it meant keeping the tigress with her.. They could not be found !!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
" I don't think you understand," said Matt raising his voice again. Most of the older destined (and some of the younger ones) had assembled in Tai's room. " This means Myostimon is alive again."  
  
" We don't know that for sure," said Joe sitting on Tai's bed. " She seemed really out of it. She could have been one of his mortal slaves and she could have been ranting about something that happen years ago."  
  
" Wait I though you said this chick had wings," said Tai.  
  
" And a few other things," said Matt still trying to prove his point.  
  
" Look this is really hard for me to believe," said Izzy on his computer trying to reconnect with the digital world. " First of all I can't get through with means the digital world is still closed. Second she threatened to kill you, and as far as I'm concerned you shouldn't go back there alone."  
  
" Yeah Matt she sounds kind of dangerous," said Sora.  
  
" So what? We wait until he picks us off one by one," said Matt getting angry.  
  
" Chill out Matt there is nothing to get so angry about," said Mimi.  
  
" Yeah Matt ever since you "saved" that girl you've been a bit off," said Joe.  
  
" I'm just nervous that's all. I mean what if he is really back, and he comes looking for us." *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Grrrrrrrrrr! I'm trying to be detained but this is starting to get frustrating for me. Is it too detailed?? 


End file.
